


Far and Near

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine
Summary: Walk between the raindrops





	Far and Near

That I spend the time

Between the sight and the sound  
Counting seconds  
Counting seconds

Between the flash and the roar  
Count one thousand  
Count two thousand

Between the downbeat and the uptake  
Count three thousand  
Count four thousand

Counting one one thousand  
Counting two two thousand  
How far the storm?

Count the seconds.


End file.
